1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to taxidermy and, more particularly, to a taxidermy form and method.
2. Description of Prior Art
Taxidermy typically involves the preservation of animal hides and mounting them onto forms which replicate the sub-dermal structures of the animal to be preserved. Conventional taxidermy forms are molded in one piece which is then prepared to display the particular mount. One piece forms, however, often lack detail in particular facial features due to the difficulties in molding eyes, eyelids, noses, nostrils, and septa. Some prior art forms attempt to remedy these shortcomings by providing receptacles for separate eye pieces or the like which can be glued into a preformed socket.
Prior art forms often require the use of additional parts which must be further attached to the form to give the final mount more realistic detail in the eye and nose areas. For example, glass eyes may be set into the form and clay added to recreate the proper eyelid and muscle definition. Other forms use preformed eye capsules which still must be adhered to the form. Shaping these features is time consuming, tough to master, and the additional pieces can become displaced when the animal skin is stretched over the form.
Conventional taxidermy forms are also difficult to detail. Typically, a taxidermist must apply detail paint to areas such as the nostril and septum through the smaller-sized, preformed nostrils. Additionally, an entirely new taxidermy head must be cast for each mount, depending on the size of the head of the particular animal to be displayed.
3. Objects and Advantages
It is a principal object and advantage of the present invention to provide a taxidermy form which results in more realistic facial features.
It is an additional object and advantage of the present invention to provide a taxidermy form which is easier to prepare than state of the art forms.
It is a further object and advantage of the present invention to provide a taxidermy form which can be used with different sized animals.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious, and in part appear hereinafter.